phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo
|image= Kids with candace and future candace.png |caption= Phineas, Ferb and Isabella get confused which is the real Candace. |season= 2 |production= 212 |broadcast= 72 |story= Scott Peterson |ws= Kaz Kim Roberson |director= Zac Moncrief |us= September 25, 2009 |xd= September 21, 2009 |international= September 21, 2009 | arc= | adapt= Quantum Boogaloo | dvd= | iTunes= }} Phineas and Ferb travel to the future to find a tool that fuses metal with wood. There they encounter a 35-year old Candace who follows them back through time and finally busts her brothers as they are building their rollercoaster, but also accidentally foils Agent P's plan to defeat Dr. Doofenshmirtz, setting off a chain reaction that turns the future into a dystopian society. Episode Summary and Fred.]] Phineas and Ferb are in the backyard with Baljeet, making a "superstructure." Phineas says they need a tool that fuses metal and wood, which will only be available 20 years into the future. Baljeet reveals his formula for time travel, which is not yet perfected. Phineas suggests they use the museum time machine. Baljeet leaves angrily saying "Well, thank you for inviting me!"—angry that he did all his work for nothing. The boys and Isabella, who has just arrived with her usual query, leave for the museum, with a somewhat insane Candace following them. There, they depart for the future, with Candace staying behind to bust them when they return, right at that spot (or perhaps a little to the left). In the future, Phineas leaves Isabella with the time machine, claiming she's "the only one they can trust." However, Isabella, in a fit of lovestruck absentmindedness, right after leans against the machine's lever, and departs for the past. Phineas surveys the changes made to Danville before spying an older, calmer Candace, along with her children Amanda, Xavier and Fred in the backyard. Amanda complains about how Xavier and Fred are wasting their summer vacation, then complains to Candace that the boys never do anything. Phineas and Ferb talk to their future nephews, and are disappointed by their lack of imagination of what to do with their vacation and offer suggestions (with a little help from Bowling for Soup). Xavier and Fred decide to build bumper cars that travel in the 5th dimension, and give Phineas a wood-metal fuser. Candace spies the young Phineas and Ferb through the window (as usual) while talking to still-friend Stacy (who has become the president of Uruguay), and goes to spy on them. Once she gets spotted, she runs to get future Linda in order to finally bust the boys. Isabella returns to the future at the museum, displaying various time-travel souvenirs, as the boys climb in. Future Candace drags Linda through the future museum just in time, but Linda gets distracted by an old dinosaur bone and misses the time machine disappearing. Back in the present, a parallel scene unfolds with present Candace and Linda: Mom misses the arrival, remarking on the size of the dinosaur whose bone was unearthed, which is the one the future Linda remarks about (actually, the size of one bone turns out to be no guarantee). Meanwhile, in the future museum, without a time machine, Professor Onassis arrives with his original time machine, just invented, and decides to settle in this time period: corn dogs are a reality at last. Future Candace immediately borrows it to go to the day of the roller coaster to bust Phineas and Ferb—it was the very first day of summer vacation. Events in the present appear as originally seen in Rollercoaster. But just after Young Candace screams at the barren pillar where the rollercoaster ad once was, Future Candace takes Linda outside so she can see the actual rollercoaster for herself. Linda is horrified and starts making calls to get Phineas and Ferb busted. This has the catastrophic side effect of causing the helicopter which Perry had used to lift the giant magnet to change course, making Perry miss with the grappling hook and get hit by the giant ball of tin foil while Dr. Doofenshmirtz jumps to the lower roof of his building, exclaiming, "I'm alive!". Linda yells at Phineas and Ferb for their reckless acts. Future Candace returns to her time, satisfied with her work. However, that joy is short-lived once she notices the bleak world she's returned to. She learns that Phineas and Ferb getting busted caused outraged parents to overreact and remove anything creative and fun, eventually child-proofing children. This, and an elder Major Monogram explains to Perry after failing another mission that him being in a body cast for 18 months (one year and six months), allowed Doofenshmirtz to get the upper hand—he has become emperor Doofenshmirtz. Among his various edicts are that everyone must wear lab coats, change all their names to Joe (the easier for Heinz to say "How're ya doin', Joe?"), and they must bask in his glory whenever passing his statue. Bad Future Candace returns to the present to stop herself from barging into the supermarket to bust her brothers. She succeeds with the time machine (now removed to a junkyard—it arrives back as the first item of junk is deposited in a park), and both Candaces hide behind a car to watch events proceed unaltered: now they see how the helicopter snatched the rollercoaster. Bad Future Candace tells Good Future Candace about the future, and they agree they must stop altering the past. They rush to the "junkyard" time machine to return to the future, but now it gets smashed by the giant tin foil ball. Figuring Phineas and Ferb are their only hope of returning home, they go to the backyard after Linda sees the boys under the tree but before the tree explodes. Phineas is shocked at there being two mature versions of Candace, and they explain their situations. Phineas points out that, since the bad future will no longer happen, that Bad Future Candace should cease to exist, which immediately happens: "Oh darn." Phineas, Ferb, Isabella and the now-only-Future Candace go to the museum to fix the time machine that's still sitting there, and young Candace follows behind. She tries to convince Future Candace to come back with her to bust the boys, but she explains that she no longer has any interest in busting them. Disappointed, she tags along in the time travel to the future. In the future, Young Candace triumphantly rushes to find Linda, being the only proof she needs to bust Phineas and Ferb. The boys and Isabella follow her to maintain the time-space continuum. Linda is shocked at Candace being so young, while the children are shocked at Linda's oldness. Young Candace is disappointed that the boys receive no punishment, but settles for the fact that the boys were, indeed, busted. At the museum, before returning to the present, Future Candace gets the boys to promise never to time travel to the future again. Isabella disappears for a brief while, reappearing later in the time machine with a soda. Amanda then mentions how Isabella looks like her aunt, which she takes to mean she marries Phineas, but Candace points out she might marry Ferb that he cheerfully acknowledges the possibility with a sly gesture leaving her speechless. The boys go home, and we get a brief look at the hyper-dimensional bumper cars that Xavier and Fred build and comment to their sister that they doing nothing and she says that they still never do anything. Future Candace tells her daughter to give it a rest and Linda comments that it brings back memories. In the present, Candace declares that, now knowing the boys can be busted, she will never stop trying to do so. As she left, Ferb later commented that they learn that she will mellow with age. Transcript Songs * Second verse of the extended version of Today is Gonna Be a Great Day * Charmed Life End Credits Isabella travels back in time to just after Phineas decides to travel to the future and stops them by giving them the wood-metal fuser they needed in the first place. Phineas offers her a soda, which she accepts—she vanishes with it. Phineas points out that now they don't need to travel to the future. Ferb says maybe some other time. During the end logos, Candace yells I'm watching you!! Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? Perry's entrance to his lair None. Memorable Quotes Background Information * Phineas knows Bowling For Soup and even says the name of the band to Xavier and Fred. * This implies that in the present, Phineas and Ferb are around 10 years old. * Phineas had the same voice as he normally does, even after Candace from the future stopped her future self (from before) from busting them, and they were in the backyard, even though he should have the voice he had in "Rollercoaster". * The giant bone appears in the present, when it is about to be displayed; future, in the same location; and altered future, on top of the time machine in the city dump. * In "Rollercoaster: The Musical! ", The future Candaces are behind a car, so the time machine most likely screwed up because the Good Future Candace said she was going to the first day of that summer. About the Future * Future Phineas and Ferb are not shown, but they are mentioned. * Candace has three children, identical to her own family - two sons, Xavier and Fred, and a daughter, Amanda and it is implied that she and Jeremy have gotten married (due to the fact that Xavier bears a resemblance to Jeremy, also Candace mentions several times that when she marries Jeremy she will name her kids Xavier and Amanda). * Perry is alive (albeit very old) in the future, still battling Doofenshmirtz... at checkers! * Any relationship (Phineas & Isabella, Candace & Jeremy, etc.) is not shown in this episode. It is, however, mentioned that Isabella does eventually marry one of the two brothers— which brother it is is not made clear. * The antique shop still exists and is running. * 30 year old Phineas is in Switzerland to receive an award. Most likely NOT the Nobel Prize since it is awarded in Sweden. * 30 year old Ferb is in Camp David. Most likely in an advisory role, since being 30 would be too young to be President (35 years old is the minimum age for president). Also, the President must be American-born, whereas Ferb was born in the United Kingdom. Of course, it was the future, so several amendments may have been passed by that time, making it legal for him to become president. * Stacy is the President of Uruguay. * The second verse of the full theme song is sung during near the end of the first third. * Phineas and Ferb are around 10 years old in the present. They may be slightly older, as Mom says that the boys are 30 years old at that time. It is a possibility Linda could have been stating that the boys were in their 30s and a little too old to be busted, which would mean that they could be older than 10. * If the current time stream stays the way it is seen to end up going, the only time Phineas and Ferb will ever get busted is 20 years in the future, and nothing will come of it. * If "Attack of the 50 Foot Sister" took place before this episode, there would be a discrepancy between the size of Future Candace and the world as it was in "Rollercoaster". * Isabella went to the past and gave them the steel-wood fuser they needed. This would stop the episode from making a alternate ending on Rollercoaster and stop messing up the Future. In the episode, Phineas and Ferb inadvertently created a temporal paradox. There are many other paradoxes in the episode, most of which are hand-waved away. *It is unknown if the Doofenshmirtz empire holds in the alternate future, because it is unknown if he remarried or if Vanessa becomes next in power. *Ferb might have not married Vanessa because future Candace doesn't know who Doofenshmirtz is. *It is possible that Candace never got her driver's license, since she isn't seen driving in this episode. *The man at the museum looks very young on his first day. However, in 20 years, he seems to have aged dramatically. *When Future Candace makes the boys promise never to travel to the future again, she was mistaken. Paradoxes are caused by traveling to the past, (as she did), not the future. Production Information * A clip of this episode was shown at Comic Con 2009. * Although meant as a throwaway gag, the producers actually had to create a complicated backstory in order to alleviate Disney Television Animation president of original series Jill Sanford's concerns as to how exactly Stacy could qualify to become president of Uruguay. As explained by Jeff "Swampy" Marsh in an [http://www.wired.com/geekdad/2009/09/phineas-and-ferb-interview/ interview with Wired's GeekDad blog]: "Dan immediately answered with this great 'well, back at this time, she met this guy who was actually the son of a Uruguayan diplomat, she moved there, 20 years after the law was changed for her to...' and there's actually a whole backstory about how Stacy managed to qualify and, you know, passing some sweeping llama legislation brought her to the forefront of Uruguayan politics." *Bowling for Soup sings the second verse of Today is Gonna Be a Great Day in the future features the extended version of the theme song.http://www.multichannel.com/article/316427-Disney_Preps_Phineas_And_Ferb_Fall_Event.php] * The song Today is Gonna Be a Great Day isn't translated in any of the other languages' versions of this episode, probably due to copyrights issues with Bowling for Soup. International Premieres * September 21, 2009 * April 23, 2010 (Disney Channel UK) * February 12, 2010 (Disney XD UK) Errors * The time machine cannot move positions in any time period, however during the credits Isabella somehow traveled to the present Flynn Family's backyard from the future museum. * When Candace first appears in this episode, she is talking to Stacy on the land-line phone about waiting for the right moment to bust her brothers. She pauses for a second, Stacy asks if she's still there and we see Candace running towards the museum yelling "They're on the move! I'll bust them now! I'll bust them now!" on her cellphone. One could argue that Candace had hung up on Stacy and called her back screaming "They're on the move!" But the way the scene was portrayed, this scenario is unlikely. * When Future Candace advises the Phineas and Ferb not to travel into the future again, Phineas pointed out that they came to the future for the steel and wood fusing device, but he couldn't have known this because he was the Phineas from the beginning of summer and he wasn't working on (and probably hasn't even came up with the idea of) the superstructure from the beginning of the episode. It could be possible that the boys were informed about about this when they arrived in the future. ** If the Candaces made a mistake and arrived on the day of "Rollercoaster: The Musical!" (and this seems to be canonical), then almost all the problems go away. The boys could have made the trip to get the device a few days before the Future Candaces arrived, so naturally they know all about it. * In this episode, it states that the events of the day Phineas and Ferb build the rollercoaster were on the first day of the summer. However, on that day, Linda talks to Candace about another of the boys' ideas, making it the second day of the summer. Linda could be referring to the previous summer, although Candace says that this is the first summer they did these things. ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!") However, they may have done said project on the last day of school, or as a random project during the school year. * On the checkers board Perry and Doofenshmirtz used, it shows two checkers side-by-side. In checkers, all pieces stay on one of the two colors the entire game. However, it is possible that in the future, that the rule has changed, or that's just how Perry and Dr. Doofenshmirtz play. * The tree is supposed to explode about 20 seconds after it did in this episode. * The Time Machine is not plugged in because it's at an underpowered dump. It is possible that the inventor that brought the second Time Machine to the Future built a self-powered Time Machine, but it seems more likely that it's a canon goof. * Good Future Candace says "So that's how that happened", but she did see the helicopter carrying the rollercoaster. However, it is possible that she forgot about this within the years that passed. * When Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella were going to fix the time machine with Future Candace, while Isabella was talking to Ferb, the larger eye was in front of the smaller eye. * When Future Candace goes to the antique shop to tell Linda about the boys, Linda is standing behind the counter. However, when she's telling Candace about her comeback tour, she's standing in front of the counter. * When Future Candace enters the "Super Food and Stuff Mart" the sign on the front disappears but reappears when she drags mom out of the store. * The Time Machine was on a stand in the museum, however in these events it is on the floor. * The Time Machine that Phineas and Ferb use to travel to the past was on the same spot as the second Time Machine, so the first Time Machine would be destroyed. * How did past Isabella know what time Phineas and Ferb needed the wood-steel fusing tool? It's possible since she started time traveling after they realized they needed it, she got the tool for them in the future and back to the time after Baljeet angrily left and gave it to them. (This can be explained by the Muscial, if the trip to get the device is in the past of the day the Candaces arrive). * Perry gets injured during a failed attempt of escape. He ends up in hospital with broken bones for several months. Why didn't Major Monogram replace him with another agent? * Good Future Candace is seen taking the time machine that the original time traveler from the 19th century came from. Later it's destroyed by the giant tin foil ball. Therefore, the professor would never be able to return to the past, therefore the time machine in the museum (that time machine 200 years older) should have never been. Not in "It's About Time!", not at the beginning of the episode, not when she would use it to go back to the past to bust her brothers and not later when she returns with Phineas, Ferb, Isabella and her younger self. This creates a paradox of the origins of the time machine. Of course, the time traveler could have built another time machine and went back to the past with that one. * In "It's About Time!" it's mentioned that the time machine was never finished. In this episode we see the builder of the time machine go to the future with a finished one. * When Isabella finds out she marries Phineas (or Ferb), a railing (or part of the wall) behind the time machine is near the top of the seat. But after Ferb winks at her, it is near the middle. Also note that Isabella is seated behind Ferb and to his left, but Ferb looks over his right shoulder to wink at her. * When Isabella compliments Phineas on the rollercoaster, Perry can be seen lying in front of them. But when the two Candaces from the future show up, he is no longer there. This could be due to the fact that it was integrated with the scene from rollercoaster, and forgot to animate Perry. * When the older Candace's time machine used is destroyed by the tin-foil ball, but, even though the Candace from the good future used the time machine and landed on the museum, however, when Phineas and Ferb fix the new time machine, it was already fixed before. * Good Future Candace tells the boys that the time machine she arrived in was destroyed. She is mistaken; just as there were two Candaces there were two time machines, one in the museum and one in the future dump. Her confused explanation would make Phineas think Good Future and Bad Future Candace came together in the same time machine, which was then destroyed. His explanation back to her was incorrect, based on that faulty assumption. They must have used the time machine of Good Future Candace, which didn't really need to be fixed. * The direction that the lever moves on the Time Machine should be the same all the time for going back or forward in time. However, it changes directions multiple times. * The symptoms of smallpox take about two weeks to show up after contracting it. How did Isabella know she had it? Was she traveling in time that long? Continuity * Future Candace from a good future busts Phineas and Ferb when they build their first "Big Idea", the Coolest Coaster Ever, on the first day of summer. She also finds out how it disappears. * This is the first episode that the future has few plots of the first episode, Rollercoaster. *It's About Time!: The time machine from this episode reappears in this episode, along with the appearance of Professor Onassis, who created the original time machine. * It is said by Candace that she will date Jeremy through high school and college and then marry him and have two kids, Xavier and Amanda, who are seen in this episode, along with Xavier's brother, Fred. ("The Best Lazy Day Ever", "Swiss Family Phineas", "Spa Day") *Future Linda mentions that she's preparing for her Comeback-Comeback-Comeback-Comeback-Comeback-Comeback-Comeback Tour, presumably referring to her Lindana career ("Flop Starz , Ladies and Gentlemen, Meet Max Modem! ). She says that if she does two more comeback tours, she gets a free pie. *At the end of Charmed Life, Doofenshmirtz holds a long note, along with the music at the end, it sounds the same as My Goody Two-Shoes Brother. ("Tree to Get Ready") *In the alternative future, Doofenshmirtz changes everyone names to Joe so he doesn't have to remember any names. Sort of similar to when he names his crocodiles "Susan and Susan". ("The Ballad of Badbeard") *Candace shimmies up the holographic tree the same way she did in Backyard Aquarium. *Third time Phineas and Ferb went to the museum. First is in ("It's About Time!") and the second is ("Greece Lightning"). Allusions * The title is a play on the oft-parodied sequel title Breakin' 2: Electric Boogaloo. It has been confirmed by Jeff "Swampy" Marsh that the episode's title was originally a more direct reference: "Time Machine 2: Quantum Boogaloo." * 'Back to the Future Part II - '''The whole plot is a reference to Back to the Future Part II, both Candace and Marty McFly do something to disrupt the space-time continuum and it leads to their town becoming a polluted and corrupt place. * At the end of the archival footage as Emperor Doofenshmirtz's image is shown, he sings the opening notes of ''Also sprach Zarathustra, made famous by the movie 2001: A Space Odyssey. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas (Past & Present) * Ashley Tisdale as Candace (Past, Present & Future) * Thomas Sangster as Ferb (Past & Present) * Alyson Stoner as Isabella (Past & Present) * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Caroline Rhea as Mom (Past, Present & Future) * Kelly Hu as Stacy * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz (Past & Future) * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram (Future) * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry (Past & Future) * Tyler Alexander Mann as Future Carl * Jennifer Stone as Amanda * Noah Munck as Xavier * Moises Arias as Fred * Jennifer Grey as Librarian (possibly Joe) * Bowling For Soup as themselves Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes